


[Podfic] The Steel-Wire Tightrope

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: The Sting (1973)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 00:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: Henry's in trouble. But when Johnny finds him, that's when their trouble really starts.





	[Podfic] The Steel-Wire Tightrope

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Steel-Wire Tightrope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7183484) by [Dorinda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorinda/pseuds/Dorinda). 

Well hey, the ketchup-bottle effect! I have a podficcing goal for 2019 and I will definitely reach it, because now I'm working on yet another one. : D 

Years ago, I recorded Dorinda's wonderful long story in this fandom. And now I'm back for more! This was a joy to record, and I'm pretty happy with it, too. 

Length: 43 m 23 s  
Download or stream [here](https://app.box.com/s/op7buyoza2v351je23ku2fznf6bzabea).


End file.
